FwPC06
Arata na Yami! Kiken na Mori no Kuma-san(新たな闇！危険な森のクマさん lit. "A New Darkness! The Bear in the Dangerous Forest") is the sixth episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Synopsis The episode starts off with Honoka and Nagaisa looking at the Green Prism Stone that Pisard dropped in the previous episode. Mipple tells them that they need a Prism Hopeish, It was an item specially given to them by the Queen of the Garden of Light, and it was really important that they had this item to protect the Prism Stones. She explains to them that it is the Stone Guardian's job to protect them. She says that she had left it with Mepple in the Garden of Light. Mepple is then shown creeping away from the conversation. Mipple yells at him and he jumps, then she asks him to take out the Prism Hopeish and that's when he admits he dropped it when he got a shock from the Garden of Rainbows. So they all go to the Wakabadai Public Library and Nagisa shows Mepple a map. He says, "When I looked down from above, these characters and numbers were not there" and Nagaisa and Honoka explained it was just a map and he said, "Oh, I see" and Mipple yells at him to remember. Nagisa shoves her head down and people stare over at them; Honoka apologizes and they both gesture Mipple to be quiet. Then Mepple says he remembers that he dropped it by a pool of water. Honoka pulls out another book and asks if it looked like the lake she had the page open to and he says sort of. Nagisa pulls out a book then asks if it looked like the lake that she opened to and he says sort of. He starts going back and forth between the lakes saying both could be what he was talking about then Mepple yells at him again. Nagisa gose to quiet her again but falls insted making all the books fall on her. Honoka asks if she was all right and everyone is staring at them. A book feel in front of Mepple and he says that the lake on the page is the one he saw. The location was Yama Hyoutan Pond. So they head off there next. Nagasa complains "Are we there yet" and Mepple tells her he hasnt felt the presence of it yet. They come apon a view of the lake that Mepple was talking about and Nagisa takes a step to far and the ledge they were standing on breaks. They fall down the hill and Nagisa grabs a loose branch before they fall further. Then the branch snaps and they fall in a tree. Meanwhile, in the Dusk Zone, the villans discuss the failure of Pisard. Gegidrago says that he'd take on the cures and the Dark King said "You can. Pisard droped one of the Prism Stones, we need 7 of them to gain eternity. Meanwhile, going back to Nagisa and Honoka, Naigsa says to Meppel "wouldn't you feel it by now?" and he's sleeping. Mipple questions if she should be his girlfriend then he wakes up and says he feels something. Then Honoka see's a baby bear on a log going down the river. Nagisa says that they should jump across the rocks to do someting. Nagisa runs down the slope and starts to jump across the rocks but slips othe last one and lands on the log that te baby bear was on. Nagisa yells to Honoka, running along side them, "I can't swim" and then the log hits a rock flinging Nagisa off with the baby bear clinging onto her. Nagisa comes to shore again and admits she thought she was going to die. Honoka tells her never to do that again and Nagisa said "I just had to save it" and Honoka tells her she's brave then Nagisa lets the bear go. At that moment the mother bear appears and the baby bear gose off with her. Meanwile it shows Gekidrago knocking all the trees in his path then comming along the bear that Nagisa just saved and its mother. It gose back to showing Honoka and Nagisa looking at a drawing of the Prism Hopeish that Mepple drew and Nagisa comments that it dosent look good. Then Gekidrago comes out riding the mother bear turned into a Zakena. Gekidrago tells the Zakena to attack. It starts chasing them and Mepple told them to transform but Nagisa said "we can't right now!" then Nagisa and Honoka fall out of the way and Zakena runs right into arock and breaks it then continues to run up the other rocks. Nagisa and Honoka transform. The Zakena comes back and Cure Black and Cure White jump out of the way. The Zakena swipes a paw at the and they jump out of the way again. In mid air Cure Black comes back down and kicks the Zakena. The bear swipes her off when she hits and both of them admit the problem won't be easy. Gekidrago tries to punch Cure White and she flips him. The little bear comes out and gets in front of Cure White and Cure Black. The Zakena lifts its paw to swipe the baby bear and Cure White points out to Cure Black that the mark on the Zakenas head is the same as the baby bear mother so they know the Zakena possessed her. Major Events *Gekidrago goes out to attack the cures for the first time *The Prism Hopefish is found and makes it's first aperence *The guardian of the prism stones "Wisdom" makes his first apperence Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa *Yukishiro Honoka *Mepple *Mipple *Gekidrago Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes